


Run Away

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Advice, Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Nacht is a Bad Person and Graves Should Be Glad to be Rid of Him, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Graves decides to follow some advice he had heard in the past.





	Run Away

“You got to stop getting into fights on my behalf,” Graves scolded, as he dabbed hydrogen peroxide on Nacht’s bloody knuckles, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when the other man hissed at the sting. Honestly, the guy got into fights all the time, but the minute he felt a small sting, he acted like Graves stabbed him. “You’re gonna look like a mummy at this rate.” 

Nacht huffed, “Well _you_ gotta stop letting yourself get pushed around so much by assholes like them.” 

Graves bit his lip. He knew Nacht had somewhat of a point. He always had been like that, just standing and taking abuse from people in his life. He had been that way since elementary school. 

Elementary school had especially been rough on him. Difference and otherness was was always especially noticeable to kids, and being the kid who refused to talk to anyone got him quickly outed by his peers and before he knew it, he was branded a “weird kid.” But no matter what they said or did to him, he remained silent and just took it all, too afraid to say anything in his defense. 

But thankfully, doing to the magical and beautiful creatures that were cats, he eventually gained the confidence to start speaking out loud more. That chopped away most of the bullies he had garnered in half. And eventually, even those who hung around eventually reduced in numbers as time went on, either boring of him and moving onto more interesting or relevant victims or maturing past their juvenility in general.

But there were a few people who still remained determined to harass him for whatever reason, like the group of boys who blocked his path as he tried to go home and jeered slurs at him, clearly wanting to toy around with him and get a reaction of any kind out of him. And while Graves was willing to give a few smartass comments back to such people now, he still just stood around and took it, mentally debating about how he would get out of this situation with minimal danger to himself. 

Thankfully, in that particular situation, he hadn’t needed to think for too long. One of the bullies made a move to shove him, when all of a sudden a fist came out of nowhere and connected with the bullies jaw, knocking the boy to the ground. When Graves looked up, he saw Nacht, standing there with clenched teeth and fists, anger glowing in his eyes. Then, before Graves could even say anything, the group of bullies and Nacht were all roughing each other up. 

In just a few seconds, despite having talked so big earlier, the group of boys were sent fleeing with their tails between their legs. Nacht came out looking a lot better than the bullies, but he still left with a couple of cuts and bruises, which Graves was dutifully tending to now. 

While Graves felt glad he had a boyfriend who was willing to stick up for him, he also felt extremely bad. He shouldn’t have Nacht fight his battles for him. Especially since Nacht was getting hurt as a result of them. Okay, granted, he was never _drastically_ hurt, but Graves felt bad regardless. 

Why was he such a coward? 

He nodded and ducked his head slightly, wrapping Nacht’s hand up in gauze as he murmured, “You’re right. I am sorry.” 

He wasn’t meeting Nacht’s eyes, using his task as an excuse to not do so, but he could hear Nacht let out a sigh and heard the other man lift his free hand to rub the back of his neck, a habit Nacht always did when he was uncomfortable. After a second, he huffed, “You don’t gotta apologize. You’re way too nice for your own good, Graves.”

Graves remained silent at that, not knowing how to respond. So, instead he just let out a hum to let Nacht know he heard him and continued his work. When he finally finished, he pulled back with a self-satisfied smile and opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly, he felt Nacht clap a hand on his shoulder, causing him to freeze. 

“Can you promise me something?” Nacht asked in a serious tone, his eyes looking imploringly into Graves’. 

“Depends on what it is,” Graves said tentatively, wondering where Nacht was going with this. He resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably. 

“I understand you do not want to fight. But if that’s the case, don’t just stand there. Don’t just take it. Run away if you have to. Run until you get away. Btu if they find you,” Nacht squeezed his shoulder, “Then fight back. No matter how scared you are.” Swallowing, he then added, “Please.”

Graves blinked, surprised to hear such a spiel from Nacht, who usually didn’t have a way with words. Heart beating, he nodded. Turning his head to kiss Nacht’s hand, he said, “Promise.” 

He figured it would be easy. It would only be a few more days until they graduated, and then he would probably be away from at least low-life thugs who harassed him all the time anyway. 

Nacht smiled at him, pride glinting in his eyes as he said, “Good. I am glad to hear that.” 

“I love you,” Graves said.

“I love you too.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Graves remembered that moment as he silently packed his bags. Dracula laid quietly in her cat carrier. Normally, she hated the thing and would be yowling and complaining with vitriol, but even she seemed to have picked up the dire energy in the air and remained silent, for which he was grateful. He didn’t know if he could take anymore stress at the moment without completely cracking. 

He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, as if it was an animal trying to break free. The throbbing ache coming from his bruised eye seemed to feel worse, and he wasn’t sure if the pain was actually there or if he was imagining it. He couldn’t bring himself to focus on it too much though, too lost in his panicked thoughts.

If Nacht came home and saw him packing… Graves didn’t even want to picture what would happen next, though he had a pretty good idea. The thought made him nauseous and a part of him considered hurriedly unpacking everything and acting like nothing ever happened. 

Maybe if he did that, he and Nacht could work things out again. Maybe Nacht would go back to the person he once was. There were some nights where Graves swore he saw the glimmer of the old Nacht shining through the surface, showing that the new Nacht hadn’t killed him completely. Maybe he could actually change things for the better.   
No. He knew that would never happen. Those were the same arguments he gave himself every single time, wishing desperately that he could make them come true. But he had tried and tried and tried again, and Nacht still remained the same. It had been months now. He had to leave, to escape while he still had the chance. 

‘While I still have my life,’ Graves added morbidly. 

Taking slow, deep breaths, he reminded himself that Nacht was at work. He’d be at work until late tonight. He’d never left work early and chances were, he’d stop at the bar before he even came home. 

By the time he came back home, Graves would probably be miles and miles away. 

He had to think like that. His heart would give out on him at this rate if he thought otherwise.

Graves soon managed to finally finish packing all of his suitcases, making sure only to pack the essentials that could fit in them. He had the money to get new furniture once he found a new place to live. Right now, he had to leave and find a motel to hole away in. 

Working swiftly, he dragged the cases and Dracula’s carrier out and packed them in the car before getting in the driver’s seat, turning the key in the ignition. Before he pulled away though, he dared one last look at the apartment he and Nacht had shared for years, pain blossoming in his chest. After all, this place held a lot of some of Graves’ best memories. They felt so long ago now… but they were still there and they were real. Graves felt the beginnings of tears prick at his eyes, the desire to head back in coming back once more. But he quickly shoved that feeling away. 

As many good memories there were, there were plenty of bad ones too. He could make good memories somewhere else. He could even maybe find happiness with someone else after some time had passed and his heart recovered. But in order for either of those to happen, he had to escape.

Tearing his eyes away from the apartment, he pulled away and began driving away, his heart finally easing as he realized Nacht was probably not going to see him. That he might of actually gotten away. 

He replayed the memory of Nacht’s advice over again in his head as he drove along, determination growing in his chest.

He was running away for now, yes. And he hoped that running away would be enough to work. But he doubted that it would forever. Nacht had always been a persistent person. But Graves was prepared for that. 

And if Nacht ever did show up again…

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

… Then he swore he would fight back, consequences be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a Hustle Cat kick lately, and I don't know why. Not that I mind. It deserves more of a fandom. I got one more of these bad boys in the WIPs so we'll see if that comes into fruition. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! As always, critique is welcome and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out. And as always, have a great day!


End file.
